


Perceptive Evolution

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: My response to missy's challenge.  Michael messes up and Just and Brian anre unexpetedly thrust into the lime light.





	Perceptive Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Michael Novotny was in a mood. It was bad enough he had had to ask Justin for his key to the loft because Ben had borrowed HIS keys this morning. Add to that the fact that he had not frigging clue where the damn tape was and he was simmering. He finally found a stack of unmarked tapes and grabbed them.

“Just wait till I get home and check them.” He muttered on his way to return the keys to the Boy Wonder.

As he left a tape tottered and fell to the floor. One it was a bright pink post-it note. ‘Tape for Mikey’ on it in bold print.

~~

“Michael which tape is everyone coming over to watch? None of them are marked.” Ben called out to Michael, who was busy in the kitchen fussing over snacks.

“Your guess is as good as mine. All Brian said was it wasn’t marked and I was cranky by the time I got there that I grabbed all five of the unmarked tapes and left. Pop them in till you find it okay? I need to run and grab some more napkins from the store. Be back in ten.”

Ben sighed as he heard the door close. Then the phone rang. It was hunter wondering who was going to pick him up from his school since his bike was in the shop. Groaning and apologizing as he hunted for his car keys \Ben dashed off a note to Michael and darted out the door himself. Leaving the tapes unsorted and laying on the coffee table.

~~

Justin was muttering under his breath in his studio wondering when the hell he had run so damn low on supplies when he heard “Let’s Hear It For the Boy” coming from his cell phone, “Brian, remind me I have MAJOR supply shopping to do this weekend.”

“Justin remind me why it is I put up with you.”

“I give great head and you like my cooking.”

Brian smirked from his location in the loft. He got caught up in naughty thinking and almost forgot the reason he was calling. “Do you remember what we did with our ‘private’ tape collection. I thought he had it all sitting out to be labeled and sorted.”

“Last I saw them they were by the TV in the bedroom.”

“That is what I thought…maybe the dust bunnies took them for entrainment?” 

Justin snorted, “They are already doing it like bunnies. They don’t need US for inspiration.”

~~

Brian looked around and let his confusion show. This was odd. He and Justin both remembered putting the tapes in here. So where the hell did they go? He heaved a sigh and went to grab water. Not noticing the taped with the pink post-it note lying on the floor.

“Fuck it. I am starving…” and with that he put his water back and went to get his coat and was out the door heading to the diner.

~~

Four Months Ago…

“Brian, are you fucking serious? I am only going to be for six months. Six. Not a year! You serious fucking think we need to do this so remember how to engage in sexual acts with my ass?” Justin said exasperatedly over Thai take out.

“I think it is something we have never done and since cross country travel is perilous we should do it now so we have no regrets.” Brian said with a gleam in his hazel eyes.

“Brian, you are flying out there with me, and my mother, and our friends. Because evidentially my moving is the perfect excuse for every single person I know to live out his or her life long dream of visiting California. And for Gus to see Mickey Mouse. With his DaDa.”

Brian groaned, “thank you from reminding me of the Promise of Death.”

“Back to topic you really want to tape us tonight? Okay. As long as we are the only ones to EVER see these tapes. Anyone else EVER sees them your ass is toast old man.”

“Deal. My ass is toast if anyone ever sees them.”

Justin kissed Brian on the lips before hopping up to get the camera and tripod out of the storage closet, “If we are going to do this we are going to do it right…”

Brian laughed and stood up, “Well then young grasshopper let me how you how it’s done.”

Justin could only roll his eyes, “Fine, go sit down and I will show you …grasshopper.”

Justin changed the sheets to the rich navy ones and added some more pillows while Brian set up and adjusted the camera. Justin went into the bathroom and cleaned up, from the inside out and then slipped into his ‘special occasions’ robe and back out just as Brian was setting out a fresh tub of lube and moving some condoms out of the bottomless bowl and within easier reach.

“Okay who is going to start off on top?”

“I am always on top.”

“Except for when you have your ass in the air.”

“Come closer and say that you bossy bottom.”

Justin smiled as Brian bent over to remove his boxer briefs, and he took that second to turn on the camera and then walk up closer, “I said except for when your ass is in the air.”

Brian grinned, “At least it isn’t my ass first.”

~~

Brian puttered around the loft after eating out and still couldn’t find the damn tapes. This was getting curiouser and curiouser. If anyone found those tapes Justin was going to have his ass – and NOT in the fun life affirming way he would like. He winced as he thought of his partner in a snit. His inner WASP would be out and in rare form – And Brian would be becoming very friendly with his hand…. again.

“Here home porn, where are you home porn.” He called out and then laughed at himself.

“Great Kinney. Now you are calling to videotapes like you would a puppy and you are talking to yourself. All while being stone sober. Yeah, you have finally cracked.”

~~

Hunter popped a video in and then was called into the kitchen. Mel and Lindsey were let in on his way there and Gus darted in even ahead of them. Not really paying too much attention to the toddler the adults chatted until they heard Gus squeal in delight from the living room.

“Daddy! Justin! Mommy Daddy and Justin are on the TV!”

The adults all looked at each other and headed into the living room cautiously. Who knew what those two had done to get on TV. None of them were prepared to see Justin and Brian making love on the TV – Brian with remnants of ice cream on him and handcuffed to the chaise lounge.

Melanie broke the silence first, “Holy shit and fuck a motherless goat.”

Ben nodded, “I think that just about covers it.”

Lindsey snagged Gus and pulled him into the kitchen to get a snack. Her son definitely didn’t need to be THAT ahead of kids his age.

~~

Justin remained blissfully unaware that in an apartment off of Liberty Avenue there was a growing crowd of his friends and family watching him ride Brian into a mind-blowing orgasm. All he was concerned about was whether Brian would pose just one more time for the preliminary sketch for his final thesis painting.

He had no idea that he was about to walk in on a VERY bad scene…

~~

On film, in the Apartment off Liberty Avenue…

Brian nuzzled Justin’s neck and smiled gently into the downy soft skin and hair, “Think you could handle it?”

“Handle what Brian?” Justin said stretching lethargically n bed.

“House hunting.”

Justin sat up in bed faster than he had right to be doing, “House hunting as in for you and me?”

Brian groaned and rolled his eyes; “No I thought we could house hunt for the Tiny Tot.”

~~

Lindsey looked at everyone else in the room, “Okay, did he just say house hunting WITHOUT having a massive coronary?” At everyone’s nod she sighed happily, “I thought so…”

Rushing to answer the door, Ben let in Debbie and Vic and led them to join the now full crew in front of the TV.

“What are we watching?” Debbie asked as she took off her coat.

“The Evolution of the Brian and Justin Show.” Melanie said with a wry smirk on her lips, “Crab puff?”

~~

Brian groaned as he heard Justin walk in the door and the pause, “Hey Brian! Wasn’t Mikey supposed to come over and pick up this tape?”

Brian felt his head spin. Mikey!

“Be right back Sunshine. I just remembered an errand I have to run. I have to go to the bank and get money for dinner tonight.”

“I’ll come along. I need to go the art store and it’s right down the street.”

Brian groaned, “Fine but I gotta drop by Mikey’s first.”

“Cool beans, hey didi you ever find those tapes?”

“I think so.”

“Great, I would hate for someone else to see them.”

~~

They had gotten through almost all of the tapes. They had seen Brian making love to Justin in the loft, in the office and in Justin’s old room with Daphne. They had seen Justin cherish Brian in all the same places and then on the beach in the Bahamas on his trip from the King of Babylon contest. 

They had watched as the relationship had gradually moved from fucking and suking to holding and kissing. From blatent to content. They watched when Brian had offered rings and Justin had turned them down. Saying the house was their commitment – whenever they got around to finding one they both liked.

That is when there was a tapping on Mikey’s door. Michael got up and opened it to find and smiling Justin and a concerned Brian on the other side. 

“Michael you doof, you went to all that trouble to get the key and you forgot the tape. So what were you all watching since he forgot…” Justin asked as he wandered in.

Hunter saw the blonde and grinned, “Blondie I love the birthmark on your left cheek…very sexy…”

Justin slowly turned to look at the screen and saw he and Brian paused in the middle of an intense sex session. He closed his eyes and prayed when he opened them it would all have been a sick joke. He opened them again to see it was still all there. Worse his mother was there and all of his friends were watching like it was some sort of a TV show they had taped to catch up on the s\weekend.

He turned and left silently – with a furious glare at Brian on the way out. Brian closed his eyes and held up a tape with a bright pink pot-it note on it.

“See Mikey, we even labeled it for you. Care to tell me why you all are watching Justin and I in private moments like it is some TV drama?”

“Because you are hot naked?” interjected Hunter without thinking. Earning him thumps on the head from Ben on one side and Emmett on the other, “ I mean because it’s like chips – you can’t have just one?”

This earned him a glare from Brian, “I’ll pass that thought on to Justin so he can kick your ass.” He went and ejected the tape and gathered the other ones, “Now the tape I am leaving is not as entertaining as these. But you all will just have to make do.” He turned and quietly left the apartment.

~~

Justin sat and looked out the window as if the skyline held the answers to all of life’s questions. That is how Brian found him and he just stood there and let him brood and pretend he didn’t here him enter the loft.

“They interfere everywhere else. That was just for us.” Was all Justin would say.

Brian could only nod and go and stand behind him nd hold him, “But on the upside, maybe they are traumatized enough they will stay away for a bit… Give us time to make some more memories. And find a safe – with guard dogs.”

“Hunter saw us having sex…”

“Your MOTHER saw.”

“I personally am choosing to ignore that fact. Like I ignore the fact that se has even HAD sex more than twice.”

“How’s that going for you?”

“Not too bad. You?”

“My mother-in-law saw me on my knees taking her son’s cock up my ass. She already hates me. I am doing peachy. How long do you think I ave to live?”

Justin grinned slightly and tugged Brian towards the bed room, “Dunno, I should start fucking you then. ‘Cause your ass is SO mine for the foreseeable future.”

Brian just smirked and kissed Justin. This whole commitment wasn’t soda bad.

“Wait, don’t we have dinner with your family tomorrow night?”


End file.
